Wow
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: Kimberly thinks over her relationship with Tommy. Takes place in the first season, after "The Green Candle".


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know.

* * *

><p>Kimberly had fallen for Tommy hard from the first. They had been at the Martial Arts Expo, cheering Jason on in their own very special ways. Trini in particular had gone into zen sayings mode. In the last competition, Jason had ended up winning and was the reigning champion. As they had reassured him that he had the win in the bag, he'd pointed to this new guy who was doing a demonstration.<p>

"Thanks guys but...uh...looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

The boy in the green had been...wow. Tall and with muscles any girl would melt over. Confident but not cocky. And obviously amazing at karate.

"Man, that dude is PUMPED." said Zack, watching on. Billy nodded. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Trini answered. "Probably some new kid in school." She and Jason shared one of their looks. Not that Kim paid much attention.

"He is really cute." she heard herself say and Trini looked at her with amusement and they shared a smile.

COMING UP NEXT, A KARATE COMPETITION FEATURING ANGEL GROVE'S FINEST AND A NEW CHALLENGER!

The new guy stepped on the mat and, after a last checking over by Trini, Jason did too. Now Kimberly knew what a good martial arts match looked like, she was one of Jason's best friends after all, but she had seen nothing like this before. Obviously the guy was a black belt like Jason, the two seemed pretty well-matched. She even wondered if he might be a little bit better than Jason. The others were impressed too. Their weeks as a Ranger had made them all more interested in the fighting arts than they would have been otherwise, even Billy.

The match ended up in a tie and they all congratulated Jason and tried to lift his spirits. Kimberly was relieved Jason had managed a tie but Jason was a bit angry with himself for not winning. No matter what Trini spouted about "the dignity and spirit in which you compete" being the most important, Jason was a competitor and it wouldn't hold him over for long_. Only Trini would have been able to get away with a line like that_, Kimberly mused.

The others had wandered off to the juice bar but Kimberly paused, watching the guy in green. Trini came up behind her. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?" she said, smiling.

Kimberly blushed slightly. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." Trini said, pulling at her. Kimberly agreed and let her friend pull her away.

Kimberly had never believed in destiny before but the next few days had made her change that opinion. What coincidence that he would end up jumping in and trying to protect her from Bulk and Skull the next day? Not that she'd needed protecting but it had been sweet. What coincidence that, on his way to meet her at the juice bar, he'd been captured by Rita and turned into the green ranger? What coincidence that it was him at all instead of someone she'd never met before or some random guy in her class she had never talked to. She had felt a pull from him from the first time she saw him. He had told her he felt a kinship to Jason and the other rangers from that first day at the expo. Somehow this new kid had been pulled into the ranger world like filings to a magnet. Somehow all of them had felt a sort of kinship with the new boy.

Luckily she had been the one that got him. Trini could very well have been the one, if she had taken a real shot at it. But she had happily stepped aside when she saw her best friend was interested. She was just that kind of girl. Plus, Kimberly thought, she was way too devoted to Jason in a strangely platonic yet non-platonic way.

She had wondered for a while if he felt closer to her than he did any of the other rangers or if it was just the regular ranger bond. She had been so happy when he had asked her out for the first time and, weirdly enough, they had become one of the school's "power couples." She sometimes wondered if they stayed together just because it would shock everyone's world so much if they ever broke apart. Then she would look into his eyes and all her doubts would melt away.

Yep, she had fallen for the green Ranger hard. But that alright, since he'd fallen hard for her too.


End file.
